


drift compatible

by titaniaeli



Category: Fairy Tail, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drift Compatibility, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: It wasn’t their choice to choose each other, honestly.
Relationships: Lyon Vastia & Laxus Dreyar
Kudos: 4





	drift compatible

It wasn’t their choice to choose each other, honestly. 

Lyon had trained for years to get a chance. Not for any patriotic reasons. He just wanted to fight the kaiju. Finding a partner was the annoyance. 

He wasn’t compatible with any of the pilots. Apparently, he was too intense and vicious. Even his own stepbrother, the boy who had grew up alongside him, was incompatible with him, a fact he already knew before they had entered the drift together. He loved Gray in his own twisted way, but he would throw him in front of a kaiju without hesitation. Forcing them together in a drift was just asking for chaos. Both of them were far too headstrong and hostile to hand over control. 

They have a complicated relationship, worsened after the death of their adoptive mother. 

Drifting with Gray once had been a thoroughly unpleasant experience. Lyon never wanted to drift with him again. 

He had relied on his backup plan, his last resort, but Ultear had gone and met Meredy on her first day at Jaeger Academy and their synchronisation rate had been so high the higher-ups had refused to assign Ultear to anyone but Meredy. 

Lyon had graduated Jaegar Academy as the top student of his batch, his overall score in the Jaeger simulator had been impeccable, he had passed all his classes with flying colours, but he couldn't get into the Jaegar all because he couldn't drift with anyone. It was vexing. 

Throwing Lyon at Laxus had been a last-ditch effort.

Lyon Vastia might be a troublesome wildcard but there was no better pilot to send out to defend against the kaiju. They needed his skills too badly to cast him aside. 

Lyon was too desperate to object getting into a Jaegar with Laxus. 

Laxus Dreyar’s mind was wild. Lightning sharp and ferocious. Devoted and protective. Lyon was surprised to see that there was an actual brain in the man’s skull. An uncharitable thought that was immediately caught by Laxus, who stabbed in annoyance at his direction. Despite the chaotic mess in his partner’s mind, he was a fast learner, sifting through all the new memories and images and stabilizing around them. Both of them combined was a nuclear bomb, but somehow Laxus had managed to steady them. He held the two of them together with determination, driving them forward. 

Lyon’s mind was sharp. Cold and calculating, like treading through broken glass. Laxus could barely comprehend the thoughts in his head, racing with ideas and theories. If he had to describe Lyon’s mind, it would be methodical. But he was impatient, and he hated the thought of another mind invading his. 

This was a man who guarded his privacy fiercely. Who felt his emotions vividly, and _blisteringly_. Who would trample anyone in his way of his goals. 

Beneath the unyielding focus and keen intellect was a simmering rage that was like a time bomb waiting to go off. It nearly shook them out of alignment as it spilled over to him, reminding Laxus of that old, familiar emotion. Long ago, he was filled with resentment and bitterness, but he had come to terms with it now.  
  
Lyon’s rage was his pride and his weapon. It was a little daunting, but Laxus managed to corral that fury into a purpose. Redirected that rage towards the kaiju. 

They glanced at each other, their minds melded and resonating with their respective fury and determination. They might not like each other outside the Jaeger conn-pod, but in the drift, they respected each other. 

They might not be each other’s first choice, but the world was ending and no one could afford to be fussy anymore.

Breathing together as one, Viper Halbard stepped forward with a roar.

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally my own interpretation of lyon (he's a psychopathic asshole). i actually love their brotp together. would be 100% down to write them as antagonistic but supportive bffs in my bigger works.


End file.
